Nous pardonneras tu jamais?
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Une simple promenade réunit trois hommes au cœur brisé. Lucius et Voldemort parviendront-ils à se faire pardonner leurs erreurs et reconstruire un futur sur les ruines du passé? AU. Oneshot. LV/HP/LM.


**Bonjour les gens! **

**Bon, voilà mon premier oneshot en français, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Hum... Oui, vous vous demandez probablement ce que je fabrique, à écrire des oneshot alors que le chapitre 4 de **_Mensonges_** n'est toujours pas là... Désolée *se protège la tête de ses bras*, ma Muse a frappé, qui suis-je pour lui résister dans toute sa divine puissance, lol? Et le chapitre 4 en question est en cours d'écriture... il faut juste que je réfléchisse, BlOoOl!  
>Bref, laissez-moi une review pour vous dire ce que vous en pensez? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Nous pardonneras-tu jamais?

**Auteur:**Tango Dancer

**Résumé:** Une simple promenade réunit trois hommes au cœur brisé. Lucius et Voldemort parviendront-ils à se faire pardonner leurs erreurs et reconstruire un futur sur les ruines du passé?

**Couple:**LV/HP/LM

**Avertissements:** AU MASSIF!

#Ceci est une fic de yaoi/slash/relations homosexuelles, appelez ça comme vous voulez, avec un ménage à trois. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour tout de suite.

#Mentions de violence conjugale, de viol et de mpreg. Même chose que pour l'avertissement précédent.

#Voldemort, Harry et Lucius et pratiquement tout le monde est complètement OOC! En d'autres termes, ce sont eux les gentils, et le côté de la Lumière les méchants.

#Voldemort a l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années: pendant la guerre, il avait récupéré le corps de ses 20-25 ans, et a depuis vieilli normalement, tandis que le sang de Veela passif (le sang, hein! Dans le sens où le gène n'est pas actif) de Lucius a retardé son vieillissement de manière à ce qu'il soit relativement égal à celui de ses âmes-sœurs (en d'autres termes, Marvolo et Harry). Tordu, je sais, mais bon...

#La 2e partie vous paraîtra peut-être un peu vague. C'est parce que personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont trois personnes qui ont le passé que je leur crée peuvent réapprendre à vivre ensemble, à se pardonner etc. Donc, je préfère faire ça à la manière un peu mystérieuse, glisser sur les événements et... enfin bref, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant^^!

#Régulus est en vie.

* * *

><p>C'était un beau jour de Juillet en Angleterre. Le soleil brillait sur l'île, réchauffant les cœurs et fertilisant la terre, et l'on pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller avec entrain partout dans le pays. Mais si le citoyen lambda vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations en appréciant plus ou moins le beau temps, il n'en allait pas de même pour Lord Voldemort et son amant Lucius Malfoy pour lesquels la météo radieuse n'était qu'un rappel de ce qu'ils avaient négligé et perdu.<p>

Un verre à la main, faisant nonchalamment tournoyer le liquide ambré de sa boisson, le seigneur et maître du monde magique s'interrompit dans sa contemplation des jardins pour reporter son attention sur son compagnon de bientôt trente ans. Les cheveux blonds parfaitement ordonnés, vêtus de robes d'un vert profond, les yeux couleur d'orage rivés sur le parc d'un air lointain, les jambes croisées et l'attitude décontractée, il était l'incarnation des Sang-Purs dans toute leur magnificence.

Et pourtant, derrière sa façade froide et impassible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il cachait un homme d'une générosité sans pareille, et très protecteur envers ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ceux qui réussissaient à voir au-delà des apparences et à se faire une place dans son cœur réputé de pierre. Un Malfoy était fidèle en amitiés comme en amour, une attitude que Marvolo approuvait même s'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de la mettre en pratique, alors pourquoi, se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois en soupirant, pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela?

Il but d'un trait le reste de son verre. Les souvenirs étaient toujours difficiles à revivre, non parce qu'on lui avait brisé le cœur, mais plutôt parce que la disparition de leur amant avait été une conséquence de leurs actions, le résultat de leur attitude et personne d'autre. C'était leur faute si ils étaient malheureux, leur faute si leur trio était amputé de l'un de ses membres, leur faute si _il_ était parti, avait disparu de leurs vies et n'était jamais réapparu.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. En 1997, la guerre était à son apogée. Lumière et Ténèbres s'affrontaient jour après jour, sans répit, Ordre du Phénix contre Mangemorts, inlassablement. Morts et les blessés ne se comptaient plus. Et c'est là, au moment où l'Obscurité semblait sur le point de faiblir, que quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit: Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Héros de la Lumière, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, Harry Potter, enfin, avait changé de camp. Il était arrivé, à demi-mort, couvert de blessures béantes et d'hématomes, et avait négocié une alliance avec Voldemort avant de s'évanouir. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils avaient découvert dans quel état il était: l'inconscience avait permis à ses glamours de se dissiper.

Lucius et lui étaient déjà amants, à l'époque, et Voldemort se souvenait parfaitement de l'étonnement qu'ils avaient ressenti, de la profonde stupéfaction qu'apprendre la vérité sur les conditions de vie du protégé de Dumbledore avait causé parmi ses troupes. Personne ne voulait le croire au début. Mais une petite visite avait suffit à confirmer les faits, et à en ajouter plus encore. Ils avaient appris, au fil des mois durant lesquels le garçon avait été leur plus précieux espion, que tout n'était pas aussi lumineux chez lui qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Et ils avaient invité Harry à joindre leur couple pour former un ménage à trois.

Tout avait été parfait. Durant trois ans, ils avaient formé un trio équilibré, uni. Ils étaient trois des plus puissants sorciers de l'époque, tant sur le plan politique, qu'au niveau de leurs finances, de leur sang ou de leur pouvoirs. La guerre se poursuivait, dure et usante, mais ils trouvaient du soutien les uns en les autres, et pendant un temps, il avait semblé qu'ils ne sortiraient que plus forts de cette période difficile.

Sauf que, les raids se succédant, Lucius et Marvolo avaient peu à peu succombé au stress. Harry leur pardonnait toujours, il avait toujours été ainsi, une âme aimante et délicate, et subissait leurs écarts, les réconfortait sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, sans jamais rien demander pour lui-même. Avec le recul, il se rappelait à présent une quantité incalculable de fois où ils lui avaient fait suffisamment de mal pour qu'il les quitte, et des tas de signes montrant à quel point il avait été blessé par eux. Paroles, actions, gestes, regards, tout était bon pour se soulager de son stress, et Harry, de par son caractère généreux et sa douceur, était la cible idéale. Il ne bronchait pas, et peu à peu, la situation avait empiré.

Jusqu'au jour où ils étaient allés trop loin.

Et au matin, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, cela avait été pour trouver un lit vide de leur Troisième.

o-O-o

-Père?

Voldemort se retourna et adressa un signe de la tête au groupe d'adolescents qui venait d'arriver.

-Emrys. Aya.

Le jeune homme qui avait parlé était grand et bien bâti, les cheveux bruns ondulés de son père et les yeux verts de celui qui l'avait porté et mis au monde. Les pommettes hautes, les traits sans défaut, il était magnifique, et se tenait avec toute la grâce d'un Sang-Pur. Sa jumelle, bien que née le même jour et de la même « mère », était son opposée. Aussi blonde qu'il était brun, elle était plus petite que lui, longs cheveux blonds aussi entretenus que ceux de son père, et les yeux vert d'eau théâtres d'un fascinant mélange de gris et de vert profond.

Derrière eux, toujours intimidés par les deux hommes qui gouvernaient le monde magique, se tenaient leurs amis, Lucretia Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Altair Black, fils de Regulus et Narcissa, Arion et Emeraude Londubat, fils de Neville et Luna, qui avaient suivi Harry du côté des Ténèbres. Orion Malfoy était au ministère avec son père, Draco, qui avait épousé Daphné Greengrass.

La voix de Lucius le tira de ses réflexions, et il reporta son attention sur son fils, la dernière trace, ainsi que sa sœur, de leur histoire avec Harry. Harry qui avait disparu lorsqu'ils avaient dépassé les bornes, Harry qui leur avait laissé deux bambins de trois ans dont s'occuper en partant. Ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi il ne les avait pas pris avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'il craignait que leur disparition ne les pousse à le chercher, et qu'il voulait garder le maximum de chances de rester invisible. Mais Marvolo ne parvenait pas à attacher tant d'égoïsme à la personnalité du jeune homme qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et à aimer.

Et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé la réponse à la question des deux enfants: « Pourquoi Papa est parti? »

Il y en avait une, oui. Mais au « sans nous » sous-entendu, ils n'en connaissaient pas. Et donc, ils disaient, invariablement, toujours la même chose.

« Je ne sais pas. »

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Le nouvel Eclair de Feu vient de sortir.

Sa voix était restée neutre, égale, mais ses yeux trahissaient toute l'excitation que l'idée d'essayer le balai que l'on disait fabuleux lui inspirait. Les orbes émeraude, si semblables à celle de Harry, brûlaient d'ardeur, et les deux hommes, échangeant un regard, ne purent retenir un sourire triste alors que tout dans son attitude, de son amour du Quidditch à la couleur de ses yeux, leur rappelait leur amant disparu.

Lucius vida son verre à son tour et se leva après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Voldemort, qui hocha la tête.

-Nous allons vous accompagner. Nous avons besoin d'air et de distractions, je crains que le Manoir ne soit pas très attrayant pendant le week-end.

Aya leva les yeux au ciel. Si son frère avait hérité de la personnalité relativement calme de son père, elle avait tout le caractère enflammé de Harry.

-Franchement, Père, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez juste interdit que l'on vous dérange cette semaine, et vous en avez assez de vous morfondre.

Elle soutint crânement le regard glacial de son géniteur, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Voldemort se leva à son tour, dépliant son impressionnant mètre quatre-vingt treize sur toute sa hauteur, avant de rentrer dans le Manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils émergeaient tous de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

o-O-o

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse, la nuit tombait. Emrys avait acheté son cher balai et l'avait rétréci avant de le mettre dans sa poche, que sa main ne quittait plus. Les jeunes gens discutaient avec entrain, tandis que leurs aînés traînaient un peu derrière, silencieux et plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire, et ils venaient d'offrir un splendide balai à leur fils, un balai que Harry aurait sans nul doute adoré.

S'il avait été là.

-Allons nous promener chez les Moldus! S'exclama soudain Aya avec impétuosité. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer!

Incapables de résister aux yeux de cocker mouillé de leur fille, les deux hommes acceptèrent et ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, à partir duquel ils pénétrèrent dans le monde non-magique. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, sans but réel autre que de se distraire, ce qui semblait être devenu le but principal des jeunes. Tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui était la date à laquelle Harry Potter avait disparu, quatorze ans plus tôt, et les jumeaux détestaient l'idée que leurs Pères respectifs soient tristes par la faute de l'homme qui les avait abandonnés sans regarder en arrière.

La soirée était agréable, chaude, avec une légère brise rafraichissante. Les rues étaient animées, les gens profitaient de la température clémente, plus douce que dans la journée, mais suffisamment élevée pour que l'on puisse être dehors en manches courtes sans avoir froid. Fatigués, ils achetèrent des glaces à un marchant ambulant et s'installèrent dans un parc joliment illuminé, où plusieurs attractions attiraient adultes et enfants mélangés. Le murmure des conversations se mêlait aux éclats de rire et aux exclamations ravies des petits qui harcelaient leurs parents pour faire un tour de manège, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs glaces, contents d'être ensemble et en vie, appréciant la soirée et la saveur de leur dessert, la vue des familles heureuses.

o-O-o

-Regarde, on dirait les Weasley.

Et en effet, c'était bien eux. Quatre hommes, l'un d'entre eux grand et élancé, et les trois autres plus trapus, s'approchaient tranquillement, devisant d'un ton léger. Tout comme Neville et Luna, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux avaient très mal pris la révélation des conditions de vie de Harry chez les Dursley, et l'avaient soutenu et suivi dans sa décision de changer de camp. Après sa disparition, cependant, personne n'avait vraiment eu de leurs nouvelles, et c'était une surprise de les voir ici.

Aya avait déjà la bouche ouverte pour les héler lorsqu'on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Fred! George!

-Bill! Charlie!

Aussitôt, un immense sourire illumina leur visage, et ils agitèrent le bras en direction des deux jeunes gens qui venaient de les appeler, et qui approchaient à grands pas. Le petit groupe retint de justesse un exclamation en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de treize ans, et se ressemblaient d'une manière frappante. Les cheveux noirs de jais artistiquement hérissés autour de la mâchoire et les yeux couleur d'orage pour l'un, blond doré avec la même coiffure et le regard azuré pour l'autre, ils faisaient exactement la même taille, et portaient les mêmes vêtements, exception faite de la couleur de leur chemise, assortie à leurs yeux. Pantalon et Converses noirs, ils étaient magnifiques alors qu'ils souriaient aux Weasley, debout à quelques pas du banc où les deux adultes et leurs protégés se reposaient.

Choqués par les traits typiquement Malfoy qu'arboraient les mystérieux jumeaux, ils écoutèrent la conversation.

-Alors, les jeunes, comment va? S'enquit Bill.

-Super bien! S'exclama l'un des deux, celui à la chemise grise.

-On a encore rendu la vieille Cole folle! Fit l'autre avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Oh, vraiment...? Commença Fred.

-...Va falloir prouver ça... Poursuivit George.

-...Peut-être qu'une bonne...

-...Bataille de farces...

-...Serait de mise...

-...Pour déterminer...

-...Les rois des...

-...Farces!

-Oh non, il n'en est pas question.

Tous se retournèrent vers le nouveau-venu, et les jeunes entendirent Lucius et Voldemort hoqueter de surprise. Se tournant vers eux, ils virent qu'ils avaient le regard fixé sur l'homme avec une intensité peu commune.

-Jay!

L'homme s'avança et enlaça brièvement chacun des quatre roux avant de faire un pas en arrière, et c'est alors qu'ils purent enfin voir son visage. Ils en restèrent muets de stupeur, incapables de croire qu'il était possible pour un homme d'être aussi magnifique. Car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Il n'était pas beau, il était plus, bien plus que cela.

Il n'était pas très grand, un mètre quatre-vingt trois au grand maximum, et était vêtu d'un jean noir mettant en valeur ses longues jambes, et d'une chemise à manches longues en soie émeraude. Il portait des chaussures noires tout à fait banales, mais son visage, lui n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

De longs cheveux noirs de jais effleuraient ses épaules, brillant doucement sous la faible lumière du parc, encadrant un visage fin et aristocratique, dont la pâleur semblait soulignée par les magnifiques yeux émeraude que surmontaient des sourcils noirs gracieusement arqués au-dessus de pommettes hautes. Jay avait un corps fin et souple, un corps de danseur, et donnait l'impression qu'on pourrait le renverser d'une pichenette.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant, quelque chose de fondamental, dans ce tableau, qui _n'allait pas_.

Et c'est en regardant ces yeux extraordinaires, si semblables à ceux d'Emrys, qu'ils comprirent.

Là où vie, énergie et bonheur pétillaient chez Emrys, les orbes verts du nouveau-venu n'étaient qu'un vaste désert mort, plat et morne, stérile, sans espoir d'aucune sorte. Cet homme, réalisèrent-ils avec un coup au cœur, cet homme n'avait pas envie de vivre.

-Salut. Comment ça va, vous quatre?

Même sa voix était atone. Il n'y avait que de très légères inflexions pour indiquer les questions, et malgré tout, cela ne parvenait pas à gâcher la beauté de cet homme, la mélodie de sa voix, la douceur qui émanait de tout son être.

La conversation s'engagea entre Bill, Charlie et Jay, tandis que les deux paires de jumeaux complotaient à quelques pas à peine du petit groupe. Enfin, après quelques minutes de discussion, les quatre Weasley s'en furent avec les deux adolescents après de chaleureux « au revoir » de chaque côté. L'homme les regarda s'éloigner, et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'il les suivait du regard. Il resta planté là encore plusieurs minutes après qu'ils soient sortis de son champ de vision, puis laissa échapper un léger soupir et secoua doucement la tête en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, c'est terminé. Terminé.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna... avant de se figer lorsqu'il se trouva face à eux. Ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément, tout le sang se retira de ses joues, le laissant d'une pâleur mortelle, et il fit un pas en arrière lorsque Voldemort et Lucius se levèrent, les lèvres entrouvertes et l'air presque effrayé. Mais les deux hommes s'avancèrent néanmoins, se moquant apparemment de sa peur manifeste. Lentement, ils s'approchèrent de l'homme, qui paraissait complètement paralysé, incapable de réagir, prisonnier d'une transe semblable à celle d'une souris hypnotisée par un serpent.

Pas à pas, les deux amants se rapprochaient, très lentement, comme pour une cérémonie ou un ralenti, et il sembla, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'allait pas broncher...

o-O-o

Ils étaient proches, à présent, si proches...

Lucius pouvait presque sentir son odeur, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste... juste se jeter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras, le dévorer de sa bouche, promener ses mains sur son corps, sentir sa peau de satin sous ses doigts, et lui demander pardon, lui demander pardon et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore... Bientôt quatorze ans qu'il avait disparu de leurs vies et qu'ils le recherchaient en vain, quatorze ans qu'ils passaient le monde au peigne fin et ratissaient villes, villages et hameaux à sa recherche, quatorze ans de recherches infructueuses et de souvenirs amers, quatorze ans de regrets et d'angoisse, hantés par la question qu'ils se refusaient à formuler...

Harry était-il mort?

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, complètement par hasard, ils l'avaient retrouvé, dans un parc Moldu, avec deux enfants, des jumeaux qui leur ressemblaient terriblement, à Marvolo et lui, et qui étaient partis avec les Weasley. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, immobile sous la faible clarté des lumières des attractions, pâle dans l'obscurité, et fragile, si fragile avec ses grands yeux et son corps gracile...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tendit la main, les yeux rivés sur ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, incapable de s'en détacher, et, tel un homme affamé, entrouvrit les lèvres alors que ses doigts frôlaient la joue satinée de son ancien amant...

o-O-o

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il était là, devant eux, bien vivant, en bonne santé, et père de jumeaux de treize ans. Des adolescents, déjà, de quatre ans plus jeunes qu'Emrys et Aya...

Toujours aussi magnifique, le rêve de n'importe quel être humain, toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi désirable et délicat, tant dans ses traits que dans son attitude. Sa voix, son regard, ses mains blanches et ses longs doigts, ses lèvres rouges, tant de beauté dans une seule créature...

Et il ne bougeait pas. Il vit Lucius tendre la main, ses doigts effleurer la peau lisse de leur amant, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, car l'espace d'un instant minuscule, il espéra, il crut, car Harry _ne bougeait pas_, et c'était juste parfait, et dans sa bonté infinie, dans un excès de son incommensurable générosité, dans ce cœur si large qui ne cessait de les stupéfier, il avait réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à leur pardonner... Et dieux, que tout semblait beau, que l'avenir lui semblait radieux, que ses responsabilités lui semblaient légères et ses problèmes insignifiants à la lumière de cette révélation que Harry...

Harry était de retour!

o-O-o

Deux visages, visages aimés, visages craints...

Visages de haine.

Visages de peur.

Visages d'alliance.

Visages d'amour.

Visages de trahison.

Orage, rubis sanglant, châtain chaud, ondulations douces, blé mûr et soie, douceur et élégance, pouvoir et ambition, subtilité et manipulation...

Des souvenirs, mauvais, mauvais, bons, bonheur, euphorie, certitude d'être aimé, amour, tendresse, désir, mauvais, mauvais, bon, tristesse, peur, angoisse, angoisse, angoisse, _douleur_!

Compréhension.

_Ils ne t'aiment pas!_

o-O-o

Les six adolescents restèrent stupéfaits sur leur banc lorsque l'inconnu se figea devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son amant, et que les deux derniers s'avançaient lentement vers lui, sans jamais ciller ou détourner les yeux. Les trois hommes semblaient comme insensibles, inconscients du monde autour d'eux, juste capables de percevoir la présence de chacun des deux autres et complètement imperméables à tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer en-dehors de leur bulle.

C'était un spectacle incroyable, d'une intensité telle qu'ils en avaient des frissons, une scène à couper le souffle, et en un éclair, les jumeaux comprirent qui il était. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, un corps menu et si mince qu'il en était presque maigre, une beauté à couper le souffle et ces yeux, dont ceux d'Emrys étaient la copie conforme...

Cet homme, à n'en pas douter, était leur « mère ». Le Papa dont leurs Pères respectifs n'avaient cessé de leur parler depuis leur plus tendre enfance, le parent absent qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, celui qui était parti, celui qui les avait laissé, celui dont la disparition avait fait tant de mal aux deux hommes, et les doigts de Lucius venaient juste de frôler...

Pendant une seconde, il parut accepter le contact...

…

Et puis soudain, la rupture. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, toujours livide, les poings serrés et les yeux grands ouverts, tout son corps tendu comme un arc. La main de l'aristocrate resta brièvement suspendue dans le vide puis retomba à son côté, tandis que ses yeux et ceux de son amant s'emplissaient d'un chagrin dévastateur qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher.

Et la haine des jumeaux prit une toute nouvelle dimension alors qu'ils assistaient à la confrontation.

o-O-o

Harry recula, et la magie de l'instant se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Harry...

Le jeune homme recula encore, et secoua la tête, mutique, comme pour se persuader qu'il était en train de rêver.

-Harry, s'il te plaît...

Il y avait une note de désespoir dans le ton de Lucius, du jamais vu. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête avec plus de vigueur et de faire un nouveau pas en arrière.

-S'il te plaît... je t'en prie... laisse-nous t'expliquer...

Les adolescents furent surpris par la dernière phrase, mais ne bougèrent pas.

-Donne-nous cinq minutes... Juste cinq minutes...

Il avait baissé la tête. Incapable de fuir, incapable de leur tourner le dos, incapable de les regarder en face, parce que cela faisait mal, parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, parce qu'en dépit de tous les événements qui auraient du les dresser les uns contre l'autre, il les avait aimés, les aimait toujours, ne cesserait jamais, et ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'eux, de leur souvenir, de leurs caresses sur sa peau et de leurs lèvres sur les siennes, de leur douceur et de leurs mots d'amour si sincères, si sincères _en apparence_...

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, s'efforçant de s'assurer une voix calme.

-Je vous avais laissé plusieurs mois. Murmura-t-il finalement, avant de relever la tête.

Les deux hommes sentirent leur cœur se briser un peu plus. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je vous ai laissé des mois. Pendant des jours et des jours, je vous ai laissé faire. Mais au final, ça n'a pas suffi. Poursuivit-il. J'aurais continué... Salazar sait que j'aurais continué. Je vous aurais laissé faire. Mais je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. C'est terminé, mes amours. C'est terminé.

-Non, souffla Marvolo, atterré, désespéré. Non, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Harry, écoute-nous...

-Laisse-nous t'expliquer... répéta Lucius.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, inconscient des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

-Expliquer? Dit-il d'une voix brisée. Vous m'avez battu. Vous m'avez violé. Vous m'avez humilié et rabaissé. Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Les six jeunes gens hoquetèrent en entendant cela. C'était impossible! Jamais les pères des jumeaux n'auraient fait cela! Il mentait, c'était évident!

Et pourtant, tous ses traits, tout son corps exprimaient une telle douleur, un tel chagrin, tant de torture intérieure, qu'il était impossible de douter de la véracité de ses dires, alors même que des perles de cristal mouillaient sa peau blême.

-Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas! Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser continuer... Sanglota Harry.

-Les jumeaux... Murmura Marvolo.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser continuer. Dit-il derechef. Je ne pouvais pas. Vous les auriez tués.

-Ce sont les nôtres, alors... Conclut Lucius, presque ébloui.

Harry tressaillit violemment et fit un pas en arrière, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Non! Ils sont à moi! A moi! Ne me les prenez pas! Ne me les prenez pas, ils sont tout ce que j'ai, je vous en prie!

-Harry... Souffra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'avançant vers lui, atterré de voir la terreur de son ancien amant, mais le jeune homme recula frénétiquement. Il l'attrapa cependant par le poignet et l'attira brutalement contre sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bras et l'étreignant avec force comme si toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à se débattre et les coups qu'il lui assenait sur la poitrine n'étaient rien du tout.

-Harry, ils ne sont pas tout ce qu'il te reste. Nous sommes là. Lucius et moi, et Emrys et Aya. Nous sommes ta famille. Nous t'avons fait du mal, nous en sommes conscients, et nous le regrettons. Oh, si tu savais comme nous le regrettons! Lorsque tu as disparu, nous avons remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour te retrouver, mais les jours passaient, et les mois, et les années, et tu restais introuvable, et nous avions peur, si tu savais comme nous avions peur que tu sois mort quelque part, dans un fossé, assassiné, capturé par le vieux fou, torturé par les Poulets Grillés, qui sait! Et nous savions que si quelque chose t'était arrivé, c'était entièrement notre faute, que tu étais parti à cause de nos actions, que nous t'avions poussé à t'éloigner, et que tu nous avais supporté pendant des mois et des mois, et...

-...et quand nous avons enfin réalisé tout ce que tu avais enduré, tout ce que tu avais accepté de supporter en silence ce qui t'était infligé par nous, _pour_ nous, nous nous sommes juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Lorsque nous avons échoué à te retrouver, nous avons tenté de créer le monde meilleur que tu désirais tant, nous avons créé des orphelinats où nous étions sûrs que les enfants seraient bien traités, nous avons fait passer de nouvelles lois pour assurer l'égalité des créatures magiques, nous avons fait tout ce à quoi nous pouvions penser que tu aurais approuvé, mais tu n'étais pas là, et nous n'avions pas ton point de vue, tes idées, tes commentaires, nous ne t'avions pas _toi_, et c'était...

-... c'était atroce. Conclut Marvolo.

Harry avait cessé de se débattre. Figé entre leurs deux corps, il semblait les écouter, les épaules toujours secouées de sanglots et la tête baissée. Personne n'avait remarqué le drame qui se déroulait dans le parc, et les six amis en déduisirent que l'un des deux amants avait jeté un Sortilège Imperturbable sur les alentours, pour garder un minimum d'intimité. Le plus jeune des adultes resta immobile pendant quelques instants encore, affaissé contre la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entouré des bras de Lucius et Marvolo et s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils auraient bien aimé avoir des explications.

Ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment.

o-O-o

Leurs bras étaient aussi chauds et puissants que dans ses souvenirs, leur odeur était restée la même, et la sensation de leurs corps solides contre le sien, encore plus intoxicante qu'auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'enlaçaient, l'avaient pris contre eux et le serraient contre leur poitrine de cette manière, on aurait presque dit qu'ils l'aimaient, on aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient sincères dans leurs aveux.

Et pendant ces quelques minutes aussi longues que des siècles et pourtant aussi courtes qu'un éclair, il se laissa faire, s'imagina qu'il était de retour dans le passé, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, s'aimaient et n'avaient pas encore d'enfants et de mots amers et brutaux qui les séparaient. Des jours meilleurs où il était persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dont il chérissait le souvenir, et se sentait aimé comme il aimait.

Quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes... Quelques minutes...

Quelques minutes de pur bonheur, sans l'amertume et le chagrin, l'agonie qui étaient restés ses fidèles compagnons pendant les quatorze dernières années. Pendant ce laps de temps aussi bref qu'infini, il s'autorisa à savourer leur compagnie et à croire qu'ils l'aimaient vraiment.

Les secondes défilèrent.

Quelqu'un parla.

-Dites...

L'instant passa.

o-O-o

Après de longues minutes de ce manège, il n'y tint plus.

Emrys se leva.

-Dites...

Aussitôt, Harry recula d'un bond, les deux amants se redressèrent, et, se retournant vers lui, le fusillèrent du regard, mais il les ignora, trop aveuglé par sa propre colère.

-On peut savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Marvolo plissa les yeux, visiblement très mécontent.

-Surveille ton langage.

-Qui est-ce? Non, oubliez ça. Pourquoi le reprenez-vous comme ça? A quoi ça rime, tout ça? Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres échangea un regard avec Lucius par-dessus la tête de Harry. Quelque chose passa entre eux, un message silencieux, puis ils se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, qui semblait hypnotisé par les traits des jumeaux. Doucement, ils lui prirent la main.

-Amour...

Sa tête pivota brutalement vers eux tandis qu'il levait les yeux, une expression de peur peinte sur le visage en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler. Et cela, cette preuve qu'ils avaient totalement brisé la foi qu'il avait en eux et en leurs sentiments, leur brisa le coeur encore plus si c'était possible.

Parce que c'était leur faute, et que leurs erreurs avaient poussé leurs enfants à haïr le Papa qu'ils auraient du chérir, un état de faits dont ils auraient dû se rendre compte plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt. Comment ne s'en étaient-ils pas aperçus? C'était une question à laquelle ils n'avaient pas de réponse, et une situation qu'ils devraient corriger dès que possible. Car que les enfants soient d'accord ou pas, à présent qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ils n'étaient pas près de lâcher Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser l'hostilité injustifiée des enfants le torturer jour après jour.

Certainement pas.

-Nous devrions peut-être rentrer à la maison pour parler.

Le jeune homme se crispa tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait sous le coup de la panique, et tout le sang se retira de son visage, mais il ne bougea pas, les mains toujours dans celles de ses anciens amants, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Ils attendaient qu'il parle, comme si ce qu'il pensait avait de l'importance, et il baissa la tête. Un doigt sous le menton la lui releva, et il ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dans le regard carmin de Voldemort.

-D'accord.

Il y eut deux soupirs de soulagement à peine audibles, puis le plus âgé des trois se tourna vers le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

-Lucius, tu peux t'occuper des enfants?

L'homme inclina le menton, et Marvolo, enlaçant Harry de ses bras, le serra contre lui et disparut.

o-O-o

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint au Manoir, chacun s'inclina respectueusement sur son passage, dévisageant curieusement l'homme d'une beauté troublante qui l'accompagnait. Mais alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la maison, une exclamation de surprise les fit se retourner. Plusieurs des Mangemorts originaux se tenaient debout à quelques mètres, fixant le couple avec stupéfaction.

-Potter!

Le jeune homme esquissa un pauvre sourire à l'adresse de Severus et Draco, qui avaient parlé en même temps, et ils furent atterrés par le chagrin brut que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, et la fragilité générale qui se dégageait de son corps. Voldemort eut un geste sec de la tête dans leur direction, montrant clairement son agacement, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de reprendre son chemin.

Les yeux de Harry, en le regardant s'éloigner, s'assombrirent tandis que le sourire disparaissait brutalement de ses lèvres. Avec un léger tressautement des coins de la bouche qui se voulait sans doute être un sourire à leur intention, il suivit son ancien amant. Les fidèles se regardèrent.

-Il est mal en point. Murmura Bellatrix.

Régulus secoua la tête.

-Pas étonnant. Après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir...

Aux regards incrédules qu'il recevait, il se renfrogna, notant cependant que Severus et Draco, eux, paraissaient savoir parfaitement ce dont il parlait.

-Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué, quand même?

-De quoi tu parles, Régulus? Questionna Rodolphus.

L'homme roula des yeux, et commença à expliquer.

-Ça a commencé il y a quatorze ans...

o-O-o

S'il fut surpris par les regards noirs que lui adressèrent ses collègues Mangemorts à son retour, Lucius n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de laisser les six jeunes à leurs questions et d'aller rejoindre Voldemort et Harry dans les quartiers qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à entretenir une relation amoureuse.

Ils y restèrent enfermés longtemps, des heures et des heures, en fait, et on ne revit Voldemort que deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit pour signifier à Severus qu'il y avait interdiction formelle de le déranger pendant toute la semaine, et que quiconque oserait transgresser serait sévèrement puni. Le Maître des Potions avait carte blanche jusqu'à la fin du délai, et avait intérêt à ce que tout se passe au mieux. L'homme avait acquiescé sans un mot, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de nouveau disparu.

Ce qu'il se passa pendant ces sept jours, personne ne le sut jamais que les trois intéressés, et ils n'étaient pas près de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Cependant, ce que l'on put constater lorsqu'ils réapparurent, c'est que Harry était vêtu de robes de sorcier d'une magnificence peu commune, et que pour la première fois en presque quinze ans, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour-là, Voldemort, Lucius, Harry et les jumeaux se réunirent, et expliquèrent la situation à leurs enfants.

o-O-o

Presque quatorze ans auparavant, la guerre avait atteint son paroxysme. Les pertes étaient terribles, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme son amant blond, étaient submergés de travail et de stress. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient commencé à passer leurs nerfs sur leur Troisième, forcés comme ils l'étaient de conserver un masque de calme et d'impassibilité en public, pour préserver le moral des troupes, pour sauver les apparences. Harry, qui n'avait de rapports avec les affrontements que lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, était devenu leur « punching ball ».

Verbal, d'abord. Leurs taquineries s'étaient changées en piques plus acérées, avant de tourner au vinaigre et devenir blessantes, méchantes, et carrément cruelles. Un jour, Harry avait rétorqué. Et il s'était pris une gifle magistrale.

Au fil des mois, les coups s'étaient multipliés, jusqu'à devenir un sérieux cas de violence conjugale, et il n'était pas rare que Harry se retrouve inconscient sur le lit après une session de sexe d'excuses, comme si leur façon de le prendre immédiatement après l'avoir couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses pouvait servir de regrets. Et le jeune homme n'avait rien dit.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait très bien compris, et son éducation n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui apprendre la confiance en lui, ou lui indiquer qu'une vie à se faire battre jusqu'aux portes de la mort n'était pas normale. Il avait laissé faire.

Et puis, un jour, il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Les violences répétées se faisaient sentir, et il avait décliné, jour après jour, s'efforçant de tout supporter jour après jour, mais s'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Il se laissait toujours frapper et prendre, mais lorsque Severus avait forcé la porte de sa suite en l'absence des deux maîtres des lieux, il l'avait obligé à passer un scan.

C'est ce jour-là qu'il avait appris qu'il était enceint de jumeaux.

C'est aussi ce jour-là que la peur s'était installée, et qu'il avait refusé son corps aux deux autres, après avoir supplié le Maître des Potions de ne rien dire à personne.

C'est ce jour-là, enfin, que les deux hommes l'avaient violé, brutalement, et sans préparation, après lui avoir exprimé leur déplaisir de manière très... appuyée.

Le lendemain, il avait profité de l'absence de Lucius et Marvolo pour traîner son pauvre corps dehors et s'enfuir. Avec l'aide des Weasley restants, ceux qui l'avaient suivi lors de son changement de camp, il avait refait sa vie chez les Moldus sans pour autant renoncer à la magie, et accouché de deux magnifiques garçons, les portraits crachés de leurs Pères. Des Pères qu'ils ne rencontreraient probablement jamais.

Mais Harry leur avait néanmoins parlé de leurs origines sans pour autant évoquer les raisons de sa séparation des deux autres, et, sentant que c'était un sujet délicat, on ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire.

o-O-o

Les jumeaux étaient atterrés. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que leurs Pères aient pu faire une chose pareille, et qu'ils aient dirigé une haine féroce sur une personne qui était plus qu'innocente. A leur question, le jeune homme leur avait fait un sourire triste:

-J'avais peur, si je vous emmenais avec moi, qu'ils ne viennent après moi. C'était égoïste, j'en conviens, mais vous étiez leurs héritiers. Et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver. J'ai vraiment du repartir de zéro, de peur que des informations ne filtrent si je retirais de l'argent de Gringotts, alors... Je vous ai laissés. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, j'ai énormément souffert, et vous êtes toujours restés dans mes pensées. Tous les jours, je me demandais comment vous alliez, à quoi vous ressembliez maintenant, ce que vous faisiez... Je ne vous ai jamais oubliés. Pardonnez-moi.

o-O-o

Harry partit le lendemain pour rejoindre les jumeaux de treize ans, Ezekiel et Azrael, et tout leur expliquer. Même s'ils avaient été dans la situation inverse de leurs aînés, les deux jeunes gens montrèrent directement une hostilité profonde à l'égard de leurs géniteurs, qu'ils se refusaient à appeler « Père » malgré les suppliques et les excuses inventées par leur Papa bien trop doux et généreux après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir.

Ils s'entendaient mieux chaque jour avec Emrys, Aya et leurs amis, en revanche, et eurent tôt fait de trouver leur place parmi les habitants du Manoir Serpentard.

o-O-o

Et du côté des adultes, eh bien... tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce ne fut pas facile. Malgré tout l'amour que Voldemort et Lucius montraient à Harry, celui-ci restait toujours peureux et soumis, n'osant pas exprimer ses opinions à haute voix -du moins en privé, et il restait en général silencieux en public, se contentant de signes pour indiquer qu'il écoutait, était satisfait, etc. Les deux hommes, cependant, ne perdaient pas courage, et s'acharnaient à prouver au jeune homme que s'il était leur amant, il était avant tout leur égal, et c'est ce qu'ils lui démontrèrent un beau soir de Juillet, trois ans après leurs retrouvailles, en mettant un genou en terre devant un sorcier confondu, et en lui demandant sa main.

Les larmes de bonheur qui avaient mouillé les joues encore émaciées du futur époux avaient suffit à leur dire comme il était heureux de leur proposition. La cérémonie de leur union eut lieu en toute intimité un an plus tard, en présence des Mangemorts de Première Classe, des Weasley, et des enfants, ainsi que de ceux qui, sans se faire marquer, avaient suivi Harry chez les Ténèbres.

A l'issu de la célébration, les trois hommes avaient repris le cours de leur vie, et, doucement, les ombres du passé s'étaient perdues dans les méandres de la mémoire des hommes. Et la suite... La suite, je n'en dirai rien hormis ceci:

Elle est faite de rires et de musique, de bonheur et d'unions, de tendresse et de douceur, de pardons et d'amour, loin de la peur, de la douleur, du chagrin et des disputes dont elle est née.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne me suis relue qu'en travers, pour tout vous dire, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait trop de fautes ou d'incohérences...<br>Voilà une petite chronologie pour vous aider: **

1928: Naissance TMR

1939: Entrée TMR Poudlard

1960: Naissance LM

1961: Naissance SS

1971: Entrée LM Poudlard

1972: Entrée SS Poudlard

1980: Naissance HP

1985: Début de la relation TMR/LM

1991: Entrée HP Poudlard.

1997: HP-17 ans

SS-36 ans

LM-37 ans

TMR-69 ans

Début de la relation.

1998: Naissance d'Emrys et Aya

2001: HP-21 ans

Séparation.

2002: Naissance des jumeaux Ezekiel et Azrael

2015: HP-35 ans

LM-55 ans

TMR-87 ans

Début de l'histoire.

**Bref... Une petite review pour soutenir l'auteur?  
>*Louche sur le bouton bleu qui était autrefois vert mais a un jour changé de couleur sans trop qu'on sache pourquoi même si on trouve que c'est encore plus joli comme ça!* <strong>

**P.S.: Ma connexion internet PUIS mon PC ont eu un bug énorme, donc s'il y a des problèmes de mise en forme, c'est leur faute, lol! Dites-moi si vous voyez des trucs pas normaux! **


End file.
